TrainBoy43's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC - List of References to Popular Culture
Here are some references in TrainBoy43's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta. Cast *Announcer/Timothy Mouse *Casey Junior (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Agent Xyz *Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as The Judge *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 *Jebedahi (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue (from Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 2 *Huey (from Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Person 2 *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 *The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilke) as Person 5 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 3 *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 4 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 6 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 7 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 7 *Sir Handel as Child 8 *Rheneas as Child 9 *Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 10 *Skarloey as Child 11 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 12 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 13 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 14 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 15 *Speed Buggy as Person 8 *Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Xiro (Noah Ark) as Officer Edgar *Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Sound and Music Editors *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady Madonna *Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *Weasels as The Policemen List of References *The part where Agent Casey Jr, who is playing his model train set with his Hornby model version of Thomas rushing out of the tunnel, pulling a coal car, shunts it into a boxcar, two timber cars, another coal car, a tarp car, two coal cars, another a tarp car, a coal car, and a caboose, as Hornby model versions, is mimicked with two Disney cartoons, The Brave Engineer, A Cowboy Needs A Horse, and CatDog's It's A Wonderful Half Life episode, before the part where Thomas collides with another train is inspired by The Brave Engineer, The Good, The Bad, and the Tigger, and Van Beuren's Pots and Pans cartoon of Van Beuren's Tom and Jerry version. *The next part where Casey and Princess Tillie meet is inspired by Disney's The Fox and the Hound, Aladdin, and the Jungle Book, and The Thief and the Cobbler. *The shot finds Casey in a cave where he meets Agent Rustee Rails, the chief of the coordinator Resistance, is inspired by Inspector Gadget's episodes. *The next shot where Samson tells Casey that The Toyland Express won't leave the cave is inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The scene where Casey gets a boxer canine engine named Basil, who has uncropped ears, an undocked tail with a white tip on its end, and has been painted in grey and brown fur, and carries a lamp, is inspired by Le Bowser Bagger from the Inspector. Since Basil has a blue collar and a tag name saying his name and a lead rope attached to his collar, he is Toyland Express's canine and Casey's buddy. *The next scene with a new engine named Detective Tootle advancing on Casey and introducing himself is inspired by Disney's The Fox and the Hound. *The next scene where Casey entering the bar and meeting up with Bartender Johnny and his tabby feline buddy, with blue and white fur, tabby cat ears and a tail with a white tip on its end, Linus, who is wearing a blue collar with a nametag also saying his name, is parodying the Polar Express's Deleted scene with a song called Together! *The next part where Casey enters the cave and meets his insane nephew Toots is actually the scene, inspired by Disney's Robin Hood. *The scene where Casey enters Cyberland's Cooker Pressure Land is actually similar to Pleasure Island from Pinocchio, before Barker turns to his minions to shut the doors and lock them tight, and get the crates ready. If Barker's slaves give the heroes enough rope, the heroes are sure to make a fool of themselves like donkeys, monsters, and pigs! *The kitchen where Tillie plays a game of pool and pots ten colored balls like a red three ball and four blue ball, nine yellow ball and eleven black ball, yellow seven ball, green two ball, and purple thirteen ball, one yellow ball, five orange ball, ten blue ball, and eight black ball on a pool table, is inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog's Mobius 5000 episode place. *The scene where Casey in pursuit of an evil clone of himself is inspired by The Great Locomotive Chase. *The scene where Casey enters the City is mimicked with Luke Skywalker entering Cloud City in Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *The room that Casey enters and fights with Cerberus is inspired by Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 where Starkiller duels Darth Vader. Category:TrainBoy43